Haunted 3DS terror
My cousin Ryan has just told me a few days ago that he got a new Nintendo 3DS. I wasn’t really excited, only because he’d probably be hogging it the whole time. So, a few days after he told me, I went over to his place to check it out. Believe it or not, he did give me a chance to play it. At first, I wasn’t real thrilled about the gaming console, but after a while I was really attached to it. I asked Ryan how much a 3DS was, and he told me about $200.00, but it was actually $300.00 (there was a sale going on at the time, so that is why the system was lowered to such a price.) I decided that I wanted to have one as well, so I went to GameStop to sell my old GBA, DS, and a few old PC games. However, before I could finish, he told me that he had a used one. So I told him to go get it so I could check it out, and he did just that. When he brought it out, I was amazed at what I saw. The 3DS didn’t have any scratch marks on it, no fingerprints, and had the regular pen that came with it. It was almost like the 3DS wasn’t even taken out of the box. I asked the person how much it was, and he said I could have it for free. I was very happy when he said that, and I instantly said yes. As soon as I got home, I wanted to turn the system on, but it needed to be charged. By the time home, got it plugged in, it was around 12:00 AM. So I decided to go to bed, that way when I wake up, I could check out my new 3DS. A few hours go by… I wake up to only smell burning plastic at 2:00 AM in the morning. I looked around and found my 3DS charger smoking really badly, so I unplugged it from the wall as fast as I could, and threw it into my glass of water. I was exhausted and went to back to bed after that. But then another hour goes by, and I hear the 3DS startup tune… IT WAS LOUD. It was like someone stuck the thing right next to my ear and had it the volume at maximum. Confused, I look around to see my 3DS on. The little green light was purple, which didn’t make any sense at all. It was either green or red, but PURPLE?? I thought that the light was damaged, and just ignored it. I tap check out the apps and stuff one there to find only a few things – Nintendo Pictures, Sounds, and Settings, as well as a game cartridge titled “LABRYNTH.” (no, I didn’t have caps on. The title was actually like that.) I thought “Where’s the Mii Plaza, the ARGAMES, and Mii Maker?!” I honestly had NO idea what happened to the other apps that were on there, but they got erased somehow. Just out of curiosity, I wanted to check out the Picture gallery. There were a few weird-ass photos on there of some random the whole time… the last pictures freezes the 3DS, then I have to hard-reset the system. As for the sound files, there are only three on there. First one being a test, second being a small tune of “Vampire Killer” from a Castlevania game (apparently the dude that had this last liked the Castlevania franchise!) The last one is 00:00 seconds long, and when I play it, the systems freezes for a second or two, and then shuts down on me. As for the settings, they don’t work at all. You can mess around with them and change them to your liking, but no matter what, when you shut down the 3DS, it doesn’t save the recently modified settings. I knew why that dude gave it to me for free now… it never WORKED properly! I was fed up with the crappy console, and was going to shut it off… but I didn’t. I checked out the gallery again to find only 1 picture, and it was a picture of some creepy-ass dude with cat eyes, and sharp teeth. The picture was completely monochrome, using only 2 shades on the grayscale – Dark gray, and black. The eyes were gray, but the pupils were black. As for the mouth, the teeth were gray, and the rest of the mouth was pitch black. After seeing that, I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach, as if someone was watching me… but it was just a picture, so it couldn’t have had any effects on me. It was just a dang picture! As for that sound file, it now worked. Upon checking the Nintendo Sounds program, I found all of the files gone, except for one. It was about 36:00, which was weird because the max time for a sound file was about 10:00. I played it, and there was a bunch of static noise at first, then dead silence. A few seconds later, I hear someone talking. It didn’t sound like it was coming from the 3DS though, it actually sounded like it came from the other room. I hear a deafening scream afterwards, and then the sound file ends. I was shocked at what I heard. Shutting the cursed thing off, I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around to see someone with cat eyes, and those fangs. I could easily get over the evil smile, BUT THE EYES. THE FUCKING EYES IS WHAT SCARED ME TO DEATH. He slowly walked- or excuse me, waddled over to me, making this heavy breathing noise. I was so startled by that THING, I couldn’t move. He gets right up to my face, and then whispers something to me – “YOU MAY HAVE EVIDENCE, BUT YOU CAN’T PROVE THAT I AM REAL.” I screamed, and right when I blinked, he disappeared. A second later, I find myself outside of my house, which was burnt to the ground. I stood there, wondering what the fuck just happened, and then I heard the noise of a 3DS startup tune. I turn around to find it sitting there on the ground, with a message written on it – YOU’RE NEXT. BTW, I didn’t have time to check out that Labyrinth game on the 3DS, but I will get around to it… right after I find myself a new home. I will also upload the pictures and sound files when I get the chance. In the meantime, just remember… if anyone ever, EVER gives you something for free, for god sakes, DON’T FUCKING TAKE IT! Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Caps